


warmth

by princevector



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ "Killua, your skin is ice cold... Is that normal?"</p><p>"Hm? Ah, yeah it is. I'm always like this." ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from tumblr!

It's below the freezing mark and for the first time in years, Killua feels cold. 

His skin always has a natural chill to it. That's what he's been told by countless individuals, including his traveling partner, Gon. But Gon doesn't get spooked out by his unusually cold skin. In fact, there's only pure innocence from the boy's observations.

_[ "Killua, your skin is ice cold... Is that normal?"_

_"Hm? Ah, yeah it is. I'm always like this." ]_

Tangled warmth twists itself alongside radiant sunshine in the form of Gon  Freecs. A smile that warms the paleness of Killua's cheeks. A laugh that's so contagious and heavenly Killua felt that he could  _die_ of embarrassment. 

Warmth that's shared between two boys is normal, right? Cuddling is normal, right? Next to Gon's slightly smaller figure felt like home, and home is where the heart is, right?

Inhaling Gon's scent was like taking in a breath of nature. All of the scents represented Gon, from the salty tinge of the ocean to the smell of flora wafting through a lush jungle. It's intoxicating and addicting and Killua relishes in it.

More exciting is the heat that radiates off Gon like the sun's rays on a bright day. The other is naturally warm, quite the opposite of himself. It's especially warm as their fingers meet in mutual entwinement. Puffs of air escape their lips and Killua can feel Gon shiver against him. Ah, so he is cold.

"Killua."

"Hm, what is it?"

"You're warm."

"Hey, what are you-"

"Even if your skin is ice cold, you're always warm to me. Perhaps it's because you're always by my side," He ends his words with a giggle, and Killua feels his cheeks redden.

"... Idiot."

Only Gon can make him feel this warm. And Killua knows that's more than alright.


End file.
